


Лев в клетке

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, Twinkle_star



Series: Миди от R до NC-17 [4]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alpha Walter von Schenkoppf, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, M/M, Omega Reinhard von Lohengramm, Rape, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 08:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Когда в каюту ввалился розенриттер в полном боевом облачении, Райнхард собирался дорого продать свою жизнь.





	Лев в клетке

Когда в каюту ввалился розенриттер в полном боевом облачении, Райнхард собирался дорого продать свою жизнь. В конце концов, Ройенталю же удалось выйти из подобного поединка если не победителем, то близко к тому, чем он хуже? Но когда следом вошел второй, а за ним — еще трое, стало ясно, что шансов нет.

Райнхард позволил отобрать у себя нож, приготовился, что ему свяжут руки, приготовился идти с гордо поднятой головой, несмотря на то что он пленник. Но предательский укол в плечо, прямо через мундир, разрушил все эти планы. Мышцы враз обмякли, сознание поплыло. Райнхард еще успел почувствовать, как его, словно безвольную куклу, закинули на плечо, а потом его поглотила милосердная тьма.

Пробуждение было тяжелым. Райнхард то приходил в себя, то отключался снова. Желудок скручивало, острая боль рывком возвращала его в сознание, но стоило рвоте прекратиться — и он снова отключался. Казалось, это продолжалось целую вечность, но наконец мутная пелена начала отступать. Райнхард долго лежал, закрыв глаза, пытаясь оценить свое состояние. Кто-то предусмотрительно уложил его лицом вниз на край кровати, так, чтобы он не захлебнулся собственной рвотой. Мерзкий привкус во рту заставлял горло предательски сжиматься, все тело ломило. Особенно… Райнхард едва не застонал, когда понял, что источником боли, расходящейся по его телу, была задница. С трудом подняв руку, он ощупал себя, и его вырвало снова — одной лишь желчью. Бедра, живот, ягодицы — все было перепачкано смазкой и спермой, все простыни пропитались ими же.

Альянсовские твари.

В Империи никто не посмел бы тронуть омегу против ее воли. Или посмели бы, если бы бессознательная омега источала острый, приторный запах течки?

Райнхард всегда ненавидел свой нестабильный цикл: течки приходили каждый раз в самое неудобное время, не предугадать. Когда очередная началась в разгар боя, незадолго до штурма «Брунгильды», Райнхард еще не подозревал, насколько ему не повезло.

Открыв глаза, Райнхард попытался встать и едва не лишился сознания снова. В голове зашумело, вокруг замелькали серебристые звездочки, он рухнул обратно, пустой желудок мучительно сжало спазмом. На долю секунды Райнхарду показалось, что он умирает.

«Вот уж нет!» — прошипел он, рывком поднимая себя снова. Он не умрет вот так: в плену, в луже чужой спермы.

Оглядевшись, он увидел типовую солдатскую каюту. Стол, кровать, шкаф. Ничего лишнего. Дверей было две: за одной была свобода, за другой — не менее желанный санузел. По крайней мере, Райнхард на это надеялся.

С трудом встав, он дошел до первой двери — запертой, конечно, а потом и до второй. Каюта все же была, пожалуй, офицерской. Кроме раковины и унитаза за второй дверью нашелся и душ. Как ни дрожали ноги, Райнхард долго стоял под горячей водой, исступленно тер себя мочалкой, пытаясь смыть свои и чужие выделения, промывал волосы, сбившиеся колтунами.

Когда он наконец вышел, завернувшись в самое большое полотенце, которое только смог найти, оказалось, что за время его отсутствия в каюте кто-то успел побывать.

Лужа блевотины исчезла, постельное белье сияло свежестью и белизной, на стуле висела пижама, а на столе обнаружилась чашка кофе и миска с кашей не самого приглядного вида.

Вздрагивая от отвращения, Райнхард натянул пижаму — она оказалась слегка коротковата для него, — стараясь не думать, кто носил ее до него. Носить чужую одежду было противно, но лучше, чем оставаться обнаженным. Так он чувствовал себя слишком уязвимым. Пижама давала ощущение защищенности, хотя с кителем из жесткого сукна ее было и не сравнить.

К завтраку Райнхард не притронулся. Он лег на кровать и отвернулся к стене. Его знобило.

Эмиль наверняка стал бы настаивать на том, что Его Величеству нужно поесть. Хотя бы немного, хотя бы одну ложку, а где одна, там и две, правильно?

Жив ли теперь Эмиль?

Что стало с «Брунгильдой»? С теми, кто был на ней? С теми, кто служил Райнхарду верой и правдой? Кто верил, что он — непобедим. Как сильно они поплатились за эту веру?..

Дверь щелкнула, и Райнхард быстро развернулся и сел, встречая незваного гостя.

Высокий, широкоплечий альфа с неприятными злыми глазами.

— Ты не поел? — фамильярно осведомился посетитель. — Зря, тебе теперь нужно хорошо питаться.

Улыбка у него тоже была неприятная.

— Ах да, забыл представиться. Генерал Вальтер фон Шенкопф, глава Ордена Рыцарей Розы.

Он отвесил издевательский поклон.

Райнхард молчал. Если этот альянсовский пес и ждал, что он представится в ответ, то напрасно.

— Думаю, — продолжил после паузы Шенкопф, — ты уже понял, что с тобой произошло, пока ты был без сознания.

На этот раз он ухмыльнулся особенно сально.

— Намекаете, что меня отымели всем полком?

Райнхард сознательно повелся на вызов. Он и хотел, и не хотел знать, как много человек успело воспользоваться его состоянием.

Шенкопф расхохотался.

— Хорошая идея, жаль, мне она в голову не пришла.

Он подошел ближе, жестко схватил Райнхарда за подбородок, заставляя смотреть в глаза.

— Нет, я хотел, чтобы ты понес от меня и только от меня.

На этот раз Райнхард едва не рассмеялся, несмотря на слабость. Надо же было нарваться на такого идиота!

— Мне будет приятно знать, — продолжал Шенкопф, — что ты выносишь и родишь моего ребенка, хочешь ты этого или нет. Возможно, он станет твоим наследником — вот это будет достойная шутка.

— Мечтай, — процедил Райнхард сквозь зубы.

Шенкопф снова расхохотался, смачно поцеловал его, развернулся и вышел.

Райнхард еще долго пытался оттереть губы.

Кашу, хоть и остывшую, он все же съел. Ему действительно понадобятся силы — Райнхард верил, что его здесь не оставят. Рано или поздно его освободят, и он должен быть к этому готов.

Освобождение, однако, задерживалось. Прошло несколько дней — судя по тому, сколько раз ему приносили пищу. Шенкопф приходил снова и снова. Делал грязные намеки, предлагал повторить прошедшую ночь, пытался лапать. Райнхард сначала уклонялся — пока был слишком слаб, потом начал огрызаться.

— Ничего, — смеялся Шенкопф, — люблю строптивых.

Это оказалось ложью.

Придя в очередной раз, Шенкопф не стал тратить время на разговоры, он скрутил Райнхарда, придавил к постели, и тот почувствовал знакомый укол в плечо.

— Я уменьшил дозу, — доверительно прошептал Шенкопф ему на ухо, — чтобы ты не проспал все, как в прошлый раз.

Он встал, неторопливо снял куртку, расстегнул штаны.

Райнхард закрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть. Отвернуться он не мог. Мышцы превратились в желе.

— Тебе понравится, — пообещал Шенкопф, пристраиваясь сзади.

«Проваливай в Хель!» — попытался ответить Райнхард, но вместо этого получилось лишь сдавленное мычание.

Он чувствовал, как Шенкопф стянул до колена его пижамные штаны, как грубая ладонь огладила ягодицы.

— Не бойся, я буду нежен, — снова хохотнул Шенкопф, обильно нанося смазку.

Райнхард попытался сжаться, но у него ничего не вышло. Пальцы Шенкопфа по-хозяйски ввинчивались в его задницу.

— Э, да тебя и готовить особо не надо, — почти разочарованно заметил Шенкопф, — с прошлого раза еще все растраханное…

Пальцы исчезли, Шенкопф немного повозился, придвинул его ближе, похлопал твердым членом по ягодицам, а потом развел их и приставил головку ко входу.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы ты сам держал их для меня, — его голос стал хриплым от возбуждения. — Ничего. Может, в следующий раз.

Еще мгновение — и Райнхард почувствовал, как головка мягко скользнула внутрь, растягивая податливые мышцы. Шенкопф толкнулся на пробу, вынул член, а потом вставил снова.

— Ты такой растянутый, сможешь принять меня целиком?

Придерживая Райнхарда за бедра, он начал вводить член. Стон вырвался у Райнхарда против его воли: ему казалось, что его натягивают на фонарный столб. 

— Да, такой большой член ты вряд ли когда-то пробовал, — самодовольно заметил Шенкопф.

Сжимая бедра Райнхарда, он вводил член все глубже и глубже, а потом подсунул ладонь ему под живот и удовлетворенно усмехнулся. Схватил руку Райнхарда, прижал к тому же месту.

— Чувствуешь?

Райнхард, к сожалению, чувствовал.

Головка этого фантасмагорического члена выпирала, натягивая кожу на его животе. Интересно, не потому ли Шенкопф перешел к насилию, что добровольно никто не стал бы подставлять задницу этому чудовищу?! Или такое может кому-то нравиться?

Долго раздумывать над этим Райнхард не смог: Шенкопф начал толкаться. Сначала медленно, потом все быстрее, наращивая темп. Его член двигался внутри, словно живое существо, переворачивая и сдвигая все внутренности. Сколько это продолжалось, Райнхард не мог сказать. По ощущениям — бесконечно. Тем более что в какой-то момент он снова потерял сознание.

А когда очнулся — испытал мощное дежавю. Он снова лежал в луже смазки и спермы, задница саднила, а желудок скручивали спазмы. И даже голова его так же лежала на краю кровати. Вот только внизу стоял тазик — мол, не запачкайте пол, Вашество, сколько можно за вами прибирать. Собрав все свои силы, Райнхард сдвинул голову и мстительно наблевал мимо.

Доза, может, и была меньше, но отходил от нее Райнхард так же тяжело. Есть он не мог, только пил — много и жадно, из-под крана. Он не был уверен в том, что эта вода пригодна для питья, но выбора ему не оставили. С едой ему приносили только бурду, которая в Альянсе, видимо, считалась кофе, и больше ничего. Бурду Райнхард вылил, а кружку использовал. Из нее пить было удобнее, чем из ладоней.

Он как раз пил, стоя прямо в ванной, вторую кружку подряд, когда явился Шенкопф.

— Она же мерзкая на вкус, — удивился он.

— Другой нет, — ответил Райнхард, делая шаг назад.

Толку от этого было немного: Шенкопф все равно оказался рядом, плечо кольнуло и кружка моментально выскользнула у Райнхарда из рук и разбрызгалась осколками по полу. Его самого Шенкопф успел подхватить и на руках донес до постели.

И все повторилось.

Только сознание Райнхард потерял раньше, а выворачивало его дольше. Одно хорошо — после этого ему стали приносить воду. Правда, ее все равно не хватало.

С каждым уколом ему становилось все хуже. Сказывался ли накопительный эффект или то, что он не успевал прийти в себя настолько, чтобы поесть, Райнхард не знал.

Только однажды, когда Шенкопф пришел к нему с новой дозой, Райнхарда все еще выворачивало.

— Утренняя тошнота? — ухмыльнулся Шенкопф, садясь рядом на кровать и отводя ему волосы с лица.

Шприц он держал наготове.

— Ты убиваешь меня этой дрянью, идиот, — ответил Райнхард, сплевывая желчь.

Сил, чтобы подняться и налить себе воды, у него не было. Шенкопфу это тоже в голову не пришло. Спасибо, что он хотя бы ушел, а не стал трахать его таким. В этот раз и колоть было бы необязательно.

До его следующего прихода у Райнхарда было время подумать. Он не солгал: он чувствовал, что долго не выдержит. Еще немного — и спасать будет некого. Умереть от какого-то наркотика не входило в его планы. Он пытался найти выход, какой-то другой, кроме самого очевидного, но не мог.

И когда Шенкопф все же пришел к нему снова со шприцем в руке, Райнхард был готов.

— Я согласен, — произнес он, стоило лишь Шенкопфу перешагнуть порог. — Не нужно укола, я не буду сопротивляться.

— Давно бы так, — осклабился Шенкопф, не убирая, впрочем, шприц. — Раздевайся.

Райнхард стянул пижаму, дрожа от отвращения к самому себе. Следуя приказам, он лег на живот, развел ягодицы и держал их все то время, что Шенкопф наносил смазку.

— Давай, раздвинь ноги посильнее, — сказал Шенкопф, закончив, и похлопал его по заднице, — будь хорошим мальчиком. Ты же знаешь, что я большой.

Стиснув зубы, Райнхард повиновался. Он знал. Впрочем, как оказалось — не до конца. Наркотик, судя по всему, не просто расслаблял мышцы, но и притуплял ощущения. Без него все было ярче и острее. Член казался еще больше, он растягивал, распирал изнутри, натягивал кожу на животе. Шенкопф шумно дышал, вдалбливаясь в распростертое под ним тело, от него пряно пахло потом и возбуждением, пальцы сжимали бедра с такой силой, что Райнхард не сомневался: на них останется цепочка свежих синяков. Возможно, не так уж и плохо было бы снова потерять сознание, но в этот раз ему пришлось дотерпеть до самого конца. Почувствовать, как внутри разливается горячая сперма, как она выплескивается потом из растраханной задницы.

— Так ведь намного лучше, верно? — сказал Шенкопф, вставая и застегивая штаны.

Шприц так и торчал у него из кармана, и Райнхард не нашелся, что ответить.

С этого дня он сам ложился под Шенкопфа, сам раздвигал ноги. К счастью, этого было достаточно. Шенкопф не требовал, чтобы Райнхард тоже кончал, не требовал изображать удовольствие. Только иногда говорил лечь на спину, а не на живот — чтобы видеть лицо. Тогда он и кончал не внутрь, а вынимал член, сдвигался выше и доводил себя до разрядки, пачкая спермой губы Райнхарда.

Часто в эти дня Райнхард вспоминал сестру. Если она смогла это вынести, он тоже сможет. Иногда накатывала глухая ярость. Он так и не смог отомстить старому кайзеру и не сможет уже никогда. Теперь же этого хотелось еще сильнее: теперь он хорошо представлял, за что именно.

Шенкопф с каждым разом все больше расслаблялся. Казалось, он забывает, на чем основаны их отношения, начинает воспринимать Райнхарда как своего любовника. Он стал раздеваться полностью, иногда после секса ложился рядом, касаясь плечом плеча, и начинал разглагольствовать, что омеги предназначены только для одного и им не стоит забывать свое место.

— Адмирал Ян тоже забыл свое место? — однажды поинтересовался Райнхард.

Он к тому времени достаточно пришел в себя, чтобы начать возражать своему мучителю.

— Это другое, — нахмурился Шенкопф, а потом спохватился: — Поговори еще, и я заткну тебе рот, как и положено альфе.

— Откушу, — спокойно ответил Райнхард.

Так далеко его покладистость не заходила.

А потом у него началась течка. Как всегда, в самое неподходящее время. И это был конец.

Райнхард не считал дни, но если пришел новый цикл — значит, он пробыл в плену по меньшей мере месяц или полтора. И значит, спасения ждать не стоит. Раз уж Империя обошлась без своего императора так долго, обойдется и еще. Посчитали ли его погибшим, или адмиралы решили, что плененный император не достоин занимать трон, — какая, в сущности, разница. В любом случае рассчитывать больше не на что.

Шенкопфа Райнхард ждал почти с нетерпением.

Тот не подвел — пришел, втянул носом воздух и сразу все понял.

— Ты не забеременел в прошлый раз.

— Конечно нет, — покачал головой Райнхард.

Омегам, поступившим на военную службу, вшивали стерилизационный имплант, и извлечь его можно было, только дослужившись до адмиральского чина или выйдя в отставку. Райнхард от своего так и не избавился — не видел смысла. Сначала было не до того, потом Оберштайн и намекал, что стоит подумать о наследнике, но Райнхард только отмахнулся. Сейчас он очень радовался, что не поддался тогда на уговоры.

— Ничего, — пообещал Шенкопф, — в этот раз получится.

— Этого раза не будет, — твердо ответил Райнхард, выставляя перед собой зажатый в руке осколок кружки.

Райнхард тогда обыскал всю ванную, надеясь, что уборщик просмотрел хоть один осколок — и нашел его за унитазом. Края, и без того острые, Райнхард заточил как сумел, превратив кусок керамики в подобие ножа.

— Думаешь, ты сможешь мне этим повредить? — хохотнул Шенкопф.

— Тебе? Нет.

Райнхард приставил осколок к собственному горлу.

— Только подойди, и я убью себя.

— Пороха не хватит, — фыркнул Шенкопф, не двигаясь, впрочем, с места.

— Проверим?

Райнхард вдавил осколок в кожу с такой силой, что по шее поползла капля крови.

Он не блефовал. Он был готов умереть, но не отдаться Шенкопфу. Только не во время течки, когда гормоны туманят разум, когда тело жаждет лишь одного. Когда каждое прикосновение будет желанным, когда он сам станет насаживаться на член. Пропустить в себя узел, провести в сцепке с Шенкопфом несколько часов, кончая снова и снова, — ни за что. Он не сможет жить после этого, не сможет уважать себя — никогда. Если же сейчас он убьет себя, то сможет надеяться хотя бы на то, что попадет в Вальгаллу. Это же тоже — битва.

— Успокойся, — велел Шенкопф, доставая из кармана шприц.

Значит, носил с собой каждый раз, готов был использовать. Все правильно, пленникам нельзя доверять.

— Не подходи, — дрогнувшим голосом сказал Райнхард, и Шенкопф шагнул ближе, почувствовав его слабость.

— Давай, будь умницей, отдай мне эту гадость.

Шенкопф протянул руку, но не свободную, а другую, со шприцем, и Райнхард со всей силы резанул осколком. Было почти не больно, только ноги враз ослабели и Райнхард осел на пол.

Последнее, что он успел подумать: «Как Кирхайс».

А потом все исчезло.

Очнулся Райнхард в медотсеке. Мерно попискивали приборы, капала жидкость в капельнице. Шеи он не чувствовал и, когда попытался прикоснуться к ней, обнаружил, что руки его прикованы к кровати металлическими наручниками. Он все еще был в плену.

Дверь открылась, в палату вошел врач — должно быть, приборы сообщили ему, что пациент пришел в себя.

— Как вы себя чувствуете? — осведомился он.

Губы Райнхарда против воли искривила усмешка. Он ненавидел сейчас и врача, и палату, и весь мир.

— Жалею, что не умер, — честно ответил он.

Врач почему-то кивнул. Наверное, он тоже жалел, что ненавистный император все еще жив. Что его пришлось спасти против воли.

— Сообщите, когда придете в себя настолько, что сможете принять посетителя.

У Райнхарда вырвался смешок. Словно его мнение имеет какое-то значение!

— Боюсь, — издевательски сказал он, — генералу Шенкопфу придется ждать этого сообщения вечно.

— О нет, — покачал головой врач. — С вами хочет увидеться главнокомандующий. Юлиан Минц.

Это имя было знакомо Райнхарду. Преемник Яна Венли, его воспитанник, тоже омега.

— Его я готов принять прямо сейчас.

Врач нахмурился.

— Вы еще слишком слабы…

— Сейчас, — с нажимом повторил Райнхард.

Видеть, как врач повинуется, было приятно.

Спустя мгновение в палату вошел Минц. Совсем еще мальчишка, такой же, каким был он сам когда-то давно. Наверняка старые боевые офицеры так же ни в грош его не ставят — и ошибаются.

— Ваше Величество.

Юлиан склонился в глубоком поклоне.

Это было непривычно. Райнхард уже перестал ждать подобного обращения от своих пленителей.

— Как вы себя чувствуете?

Райнхард едва не рассмеялся.

— Давайте не будем тратить время на ритуальные расшаркивания, — устало сказал он, — у меня не слишком много сил. Чего вы от меня хотите?

Юлиан согласно кивнул и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.

— Я по-прежнему прошу лишь амнистию для своих людей, — твердо произнес он. — Я беру на себя всю ответственность за штурм «Брунгильды» и ваше пленение. Это было мое единоличное решение.

— Хорошо.

Юлиан растерянно моргнул. Открыл было рот — и закрыл. Пауза затягивалась.

— Это все? — уточнил Райнхард. — Вы похитили меня только за тем, чтобы попросить не преследовать за это?

Ситуация казалась абсурдной.

— Нет, Ваше Величество, — грустно покачал головой Юлиан. — Изначально я планировал добиться от вас намного большего, используя как козырь крепость Изерлон. Но с тех пор ситуация изменилась. Ваши войска разбили нас и отрезали от крепости, Изерлон был взят. Мы превратились в бродячий флот и живы лишь потому, что вы служите нашим щитом. Вот уже полтора месяца мы болтаемся в космосе, наши припасы на исходе, люди готовы дезертировать. Мы словно ухватили тигра за хвост: и держать нет сил, и отпускать нельзя.

— Льва, — поправил Райнхард. — Вы схватили за хвост льва.

Юлиан склонил голову, соглашаясь.

— Вам не стоило тянуть так долго, — сказал Райнхард и закашлялся.

В горле давно пересохло, говорить было все сложнее.

— Воды? — спросил Юлиан.

Райнхард поморщился и кивнул.

— Мы не тянули, — тихо сказал Юлиан, наливая в стакан воду и не глядя на Райнхарда. — Генералу Шенкопфу было поручено передать вам эту просьбу, как только вы очнетесь.

Он подошел к кровати, протянул было стакан и замер.

— Наручники, — тихо напомнил Райнхард.

— Да. Извините. Сейчас.

Юлиан нажал какую-то кнопку, и наручники раскрылись с легким щелчком. Непроизвольно потерев запястья, Райнхард принял желанную воду и с удовольствием сделал глоток.

— Простите за это, — Юлиан коснулся своих запястий, имея в виду наручники. — Врач боялся, что вы снова попытаетесь себе навредить.

Райнхард молча пил. Он думал.

— Обещая вам амнистию для всех ваших людей, — сказал он, когда стакан опустел, — я поторопился. Не для всех. Шенкопфу придется предстать перед судом как предателю.

— Я понимаю.

— Нет, — Райнхард попытался отрицательно покачать головой, но шею пронзило болью. — Он предал не меня, а вас. Он не исполнил ваше поручение и преследовал лишь личные интересы.

Руки у него предательски задрожали, и он протянул опустевший стакан Юлиану, боясь, что иначе просто уронит.

— Но, полагаю, в этом случае будет лишь мое слово против его, верно?

— Вообще-то нет, — ответил Юлиан, берясь за стакан и глядя Райнхарду прямо в глаза. — Еще и слово врача.

Райнхард замер, так и не отпустив стакан. Он ясно представил, что мог найти врач даже при беглом осмотре. Россыпь характерных синяков на бедрах как минимум. Не говоря об остальных признаках.

— Он связался со мной напрямую, — продолжал Юлиан. — Я был на другом корабле и прилетел так быстро, как только смог. Генерал Шенкопф уже заключен под стражу.

— Если об этом узнает кто-то еще, — медленно произнес Райнхард, глядя ему прямо в глаза, — если эта информация дойдет до моих офицеров, я не смогу гарантировать вашу безопасность.

— Я понимаю.

Райнхард наконец-то смог разжать пальцы и отпустить стакан, за который они оба держались на протяжении этого разговора. Пить хотелось ничуть не меньше, но просить было выше его сил.

— Я прошу вас только дать нам разобраться с Шенкопфом самостоятельно, — сказал Юлиан, сам подавая ему стакан, вновь наполненный водой.

— Это ваше право, — согласился Райнхард.

Шенкопфа расстреляли на следующий день. Райнхард видел это своими глазами. Он настоял, что должен присутствовать. Места для казни на корабле предусмотрено не было, поэтому ее провели на одном из пустующих складов, и Райнхард наблюдал за ней чуть сверху, из контрольного пункта, сквозь стекло, прозрачное лишь с одной стороны. Сил держаться на ногах у него еще не было, врач привез его на специальном кресле и стоял рядом, хотя и отвернулся, когда услышал приказ «Пли!».

Поэтому лишь Райнхард знал, что в ту долю секунды, между приказом и смертью, Шенкопф поднял голову и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Словно зная, что он наблюдает, хотя это и было невозможно.

— Вам жаль его? — спросил Райнхард, пока врач вез его обратно в палату.

— Моя работа спасать жизни, — уклончиво ответил тот. — Мне тяжело смотреть на обратный процесс.

Все остальное время они молчали.

— Если решите перебраться на Феззан, — сказал Райнхард, когда врач, уже устроивший его на кровати, готов был перешагнуть порог палаты, — могу замолвить за вас слово.

Подумав, он добавил:

— И не только на Феззан. Я ваш должник.

Врач поклонился.

— Я лишь выполнял свою работу, Ваше Величество.

С имперским флотом они связались, только когда у Райнхарда стало достаточно сил, чтобы держаться на ногах. Он сам настоял на этом: «Вы ждали полтора месяца, несколько дней ничего не решат».

Ему было бы невыносимо предстать слабым перед своими адмиралами. Достаточно и того, что они заметят повязку на шее.

Увидев на экране Лютца, Райнхард едва не расплакался от облегчения. Но ни голос его не дрогнул, ни один мускул на его лице.

— Пришлите за мной транспортник, — приказал он, и Лютц склонился в глубоком поклоне.

— Да, Ваше Величество.

Значит, он все еще император.

Возвращаться оказалось тяжелее, чем он думал. Весть о его спасении была встречена с восторгом, Райнхард видел, как светились от счастья обращенные к нему лица. Оказалось, что Эмиль жив и команда «Брунгильды» почти не пострадала. Как и говорил Юлиан, Изерлон взят, спасибо Ройенталю, Империя стала единым целым. Весть о пленении почти не разошлась, официально было объявлено, что император заболел. Правду знали лишь высшие чины империи. Юлиан получил амнистию вместе с остальными своими людьми. Райнхард не держал на него зла. Ему было все равно.

Райнхарду повиновались как раньше, может быть даже еще охотнее. На него смотрели с обожанием, но в то же время… Никто не смел подойти ближе. Никто не спрашивал, что было с ним. Никто не прикасался к нему.

Райнхард помнил — кажется, помнил, — что так было всегда.

Но теперь ему казалось: это оттого, что все знают. Все знают и брезгуют, словно он стал неприкасаемым. Это было невозможно, и все же эта мысль сводила его с ума.

Он чувствовал, что внутри дрожит туго натянутая струна, одно неверное движение — и она лопнет, и в этот миг он потеряет самоконтроль, он потеряет себя, он потеряет внутреннее право быть императором.

В такие моменты он безотчетно искал на груди медальон — и не находил. Медальон, как и остальные вещи, которые были на нем в момент пленения, бесследно исчезли. Райнхард даже думать не хотел, что с ними мог сделать Шенкопф.

В очередной раз это чувство накатило, когда он слушал доклад Оберштайна о том, как изменилась ситуация за эти полтора месяца. Должно быть, лицо его исказилось, когда он в очередной раз не нашел медальон, потому что Оберштайн замолк на полуслове.

— Ваше Величество?

Райнхард встал, отвернулся, пытаясь справиться с собой. Кажется, вот он, этот момент, вот сейчас струна натянется до предела и лопнет, наконец.

— Райнхард…

Как Оберштайн оказался рядом, он не заметил.

— Что с тобой случилось?

Райнхард обернулся к нему, горло перехватило.

— Я… я не могу… — сдавленно произнес он и с ужасом почувствовал, как по щекам покатились слезы.

Вот и все. Сейчас Оберштайн поймет, что он лишь сопливый мальчишка, недостойный править Галактикой. Развернется и уйдет. Найдет себе другого господина. Райнхард останется совсем один.

Вместо этого Оберштайн мягко привлек его к себе и обнял.

— Тише, тише, — прошептал он, и вот это было уже чересчур.

Райнхард разрыдался, горько, словно маленький ребенок. Так он ни разу не плакал с тех пор, как забрали его сестру. Он цеплялся за мундир Оберштайна, как за спасательный круг, вжимался лицом в его плечо, в жесткое шитье и мягкую ткань плаща и никак не мог успокоиться.

— Тише, тише, — все повторял Оберштайн, гладя его по волосам. — Все закончилось.

Наконец слезы иссякли. Натянутая струна не лопнула, но ослабела, давая возможность дышать полной грудью.

— Все закончилось, — снова повторил Оберштайн и легко, почти невесомо коснулся губами его виска.

— Да, — Райнхард выпрямился, превращаясь из испуганного ребенка обратно в императора. — Вы правы, все закончилось. Но, — он взял Оберштайна за руку, переплетая пальцы, — когда что-то одно заканчивается, всегда начинается новое, не так ли?

И кажется, впервые Райнхард увидел, как Оберштайн улыбается ему в ответ.


End file.
